No Titan Should Be Alone
by HippyWhippy
Summary: A few very short pairings I did out of Boredom.
1. Chapter 1

A few short, random pairings I did out of boredom that are very cliqued. I'm having a writers block from my other story, so I wrote this/These:

"What?" Kid Flash asked, and suddenly he was next to Jinx. "You don't miss them at all?"  
>Jinx had been making the switch from 'Evil' to 'Good' for a while now, and while Robin was still unsure about her, she had proved on my occasions that she was trustworthy.<br>But there were a few things she did that seemed... questionable. They weren't _suspicious, _they just...  
>An example was that whenever food was lain out on the table, she'd always look at it uncertainly, like she wasn't sure there was enough for everyone else <em>and <em>her.  
>So her and Kid Flash ate alone. He became her best friend.<br>That was how the conversation had started; he'd set the pizza box down in front of her, and she looked like she wasn't sure whether she should proverbially attack it, or wait until he'd started.  
>"You can eat." He'd informed her.<br>"I k-know." She said, reaching for it. "...god, I hate the Hive Five."  
>And then Kid Flash sprung her with the question she <em>really <em>didn't feel like answering.  
>"What? Don't you miss them at all?"<br>She looked at the pizza that was sitting in front of her.  
>She'd made sure that she'd never versed anyone in the hive five after she's switched. She'd spent so long with them... they'd think she were a failure.<br>"Jinx?"  
>"You don't get it!" She burst out suddenly, and the cushion on the couch next to her exploded in a mass of feathers and pink.<br>"Then explain." He said easily, like he didn't care if she blew up all his pillows.  
>She sighed. "You... you work alone. I was the leader... they all expected me to... look after them. We had to steal our food, and our clothes, or stuff to sell, or parts for Gizmo-"<br>"So?" He asked. "That was just what you did, right?"  
>She shook her head. "If something went wrong- if we <em>didn't <em>eat or if one of us got hurt... it would be _my _fault. The blame would fall on _me. _And the hide-out you found us in? That was one of our better ones. It might have looked big, but we went without... _a lot._"  
>A frown had crept onto KF's face while she was talking.<br>"Gizmo... he's just a kid. We're all just kids, but he's like, _little_." She bit her lip. "They were all _idiots_, but I still- i-"  
>He blinked up at her suddenly, his wide eyes amazingly hypnotic. "You know what the difference between you and them are?" He grinned suddenly. "You cared about them. You looked after them. They never did anything in return. Don't you get it Jinx? That means you're a good person! This is where you belong, here with me."<br>She raised an eyebrow, but her eyes started to water. "You're an _idiot. _That was just... t-tacky."  
>He wrapped an arm around her as she cried, and she could almost believe that it was where she wanted to be.<p>

Fear not, there is more to come, with other characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra was alone, and in the dark.  
>Those were the two things she'd never wanted to be.<br>She hadn't always been alone... she'd had Beast Boy once. They were... together. It felt strange to say that. They'd been... in love? Maybe. She wasn't sure; she didn't know what love felt like. If it had been love, she would've _known_ it, right?  
>Maybe she <em>had <em>known it. Maybe she'd been alone, in the dark, for too long, and she'd forgotten what it felt like.  
>She swayed softly were she stood.<br>Can you _betray _someone you love? No, she scolded herself. She hadn't _betrayed _him. She'd...  
>Whether or not she did wasn't the question. Had she loved Beast Boy?<br>….More importantly; Had Beast Boy loved her?  
>...Wasn't Beast Boy with Raven now?<br>Would he be with Raven if he really loved her? Or did he love Raven now? Can you just _change _who you love?  
>Even if it wasn't <em>love,<em> she'd still cared very deeply for him, she knew.  
>She also knew that he'd cared for her too. Why did love matter? Wasn't 'I like you' just as good as 'I love you'? They were the same, but one was easier to say.<br>Well, she grinned. Not _much _easier.  
>She wondered if Robin loved Starfire, and she realized how much she missed them;<br>How fun Robin was to train with, how hard it was to make Starfire drop her smile, for even a _second._  
>She'd felt like Jane Goodall the first time she'd stayed with the Titans.<br>The first time she heard Cyborg yell 'Booya!' and it turned out that it was a reoccurring thing.  
>The first time Raven had sent her a glare, and she knew from the ferocity of her shooting daggers that they were going to be great friends.<br>How Beast Boy had stuttered every time he'd tried to talk to her.  
>Things like that, that made her feel loved, and welcome, and for the first time in a long time, part of a family.<br>It made her wonder why she'd given it all up, if she was just going to stand in the dark.  
>As though her mind had been read, she was sent a shocking reminder of why.<br>Something sharp whizzed just past her ear, slicing off a few lose strands of hair.  
>It snapped her out of her day dreams.<br>"Focus, my apprentice." Slade said, in his monotone, suddenly right next to her_. _"_Focus_."  
>Terra swallowed hard, and it was like swallowing a lump of ice.<br>Ice the size of a golf ball.  
>She was still in the dark, but she was no longer alone.<br>And she wasn't entire sure which way she preferred it.


End file.
